Kids World's Adventures of Santa Hunters
Kids World's Adventures of Santa Hunters is an all-new Kids World's Adventures christmas movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot All Alex wants to do is prove to the world that Santa exists and he's managed to convince his sister Elizabeth and their cousins Zoey and Richard into setting up cameras throughout their house to capture footage of Santa. Their attempt is successful, but to their horror they discover that Santa loses a bit of his magic every time he's seen. As Christmas starts to vanish before their eyes, it's up to the children to find and destroy the evidence of Santa. However they must first contend with Uncle Charlie's girlfriend Natasha, who is determined to sell the footage of Santa for her own selfish gains. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Pterano, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Crysta, Batty Koda, Jack Skellington, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Chanticleer, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Robin Hood, Little John, Devon and Cornwall, Mushu, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Sebastian, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Crysta, Batty Koda, Chanticleer, Charlie, Itchy, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this movie. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Musical Films Category:Animals and Kids films